Tales of Rescue Team Daybreak
by Poke-Yaoi-FanGirl
Summary: Daniel is a human turned Pokémon, none too gently thrust into this new world and found by a feisty male Vulpix named Lovino (hetalia fans would get the reference), but I am a bitch of a writer and I'm going to put them through hell while maintaining a T rating.
1. why me?

If there was one thing Lovino knew from growing up in the Pokémon world, it was that it was fucking unkind, especially to a male Vulpix like him. He tied the long, red scarf tightly around his neck and huddled his muzzle into the warm fabric as he sat down in an alcove to escape the cold winds. He'd picked up the scarf after seeing it be blown into a tree from some where in the direction he was headed. He figured if he found the Pokémon to whom the scarf belonged, he'd give it to them. Unfortunately he'd had no such luck, not one Pokémon in, what, two? Three miles tops.

He was about to get up and continue his search when some thing caught his eye. He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at the weakly flapping bright blue bandanna that was trapped beneath a mound of snow. The edge of one of the corners had a yellow star like the scarf he was wearing currently. he padded over and noticed there wasn't much snow on it at all, so he dusted some snow off with his paw to try to figure out why it hadn't flown away previously. He nearly screamed in surprise when his paw brushed over another Pokémon's. Lovi hadn't noticed the blue paw before now, it was resting on top of a corner of the scarf. No wonder it hadn't been able to blow away.

Lovino shivered violently and remembered that his 'caretaker' had always told him never to sleep outside because his thin fur wouldn't keep the cold out well and that the only reason he could survive in a place like this at all was because he was a fire type and didn't take much damage from the random hail storms that they sometimes got. The fact they were next to a large lake didn't help matters. The wind that blew over the lake was ten times colder than the normal winds.

He hurriedly brushed the dry snow from the unconscious blue Pokémon with his tail. He gasped. A Riolu? Why was there a fighting type in this forest? It was mainly Ice and Flying types that lived here! He looked around desperately. He noticed the Pokémon wasn't moving and knew immediate action would be best, so Lovino wrapped the still-warm scarf around the Riolu's neck and tied the bandanna around his own neck as well as he could with only paws.

Lovino somehow succeeded in pulling the larger Pokémon onto his back and pondered where to take the Pokémon. His home was all the way back down by Treasure Town and he wasn't about to take the Riolu to his brother's friend's house, speaking of the devil, she was on a walk right about now. That crazy girl would be the end of him if she saw this. He paused for a moment as a large wind blew from the lake. He put his tail up to shield the Riolu from the majority of the frigid air's sting, the poor Pokémon's suffered enough, he thought. He sighed, "i guess I'm going to have to take you to the devil's house..." he started off in that direction hoping to Arceus that the devil would be gone by the time he got there. No such luck, though.

"Loviiiiiiiinoooooooo!~~" the excitable female shiny Glaceon pranced forward and would have glomped him if it weren't for the stranger she saw laying limply on his back. She smirked in that slightly perverted smile she used whenever something like this happened, "Oi, who's this, hmm~" she circled him eyeing the Riolu on his back.

"Shove off, Dakota. I'm not in the mood for your shit right now."

"aww!~ not fair Lovi!" she pouted "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"WH-WHAT NO!" he growled angrily at her "I just found the guy lying unconscious in the-"

Oh, so you decided to be nice for once?" Dakota tilted her head at him, sly smile ever-present on her snow white muzzle, "And here I thought you didn't like strangers. I knew you were a big softy under all that attitude!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP! DAMN, YOU'RE GONNA WAKE HIM UP!" Lovi yelled angrily at her, ears pinned back to show his displeasure.

"But Lovi, you're the one yelling!~" Feliciano, Lovino's brother, cheered happily, not helping matters.

"Grrrrrr...feh. Whatever." Lovino growled taking the new comer to his room. Aka the guest room.  
After squeezing himself past the creepy ass Weavile who Dakota liked for some scary reason, he put the stranger down in his bed and covered him with a blanket to warm him up. Lovino nudged the stranger's shoulder with his paw when he showed signs of consciousness. It was a bit awkward for him since he'd never been so concerned about someone he didn't know before. He wasn't even this worried when his brother got sick with a potentially deadly disease after a Houndour he'd been friends with for a long time ended up leaving without a trace. He got better, thank god, but he did end up getting in a relationship with a Houndoom whom he hated with a passion. He smiled happily when the Riolu seemed to be getting better. He was murmuring things under his breath. He had a kind of cute voice. _'Woah! the hell did i just think?'_ He nudged his arm again, this time talking to him in a soft voice, "Oi, are you alright?" he frowned feeling how cold the Riolu still was, "Hey, don't freak while I'm gone, I'll get you more blankets, okay?" without waiting for the answer he knew wouldn't come, he set up a small fire in the fireplace and went to go find his brother and, if he had to, Dakota. that Wevile was out of the question. He looked around the quiet hall with a sigh.

"Hm? Lovino?"

He turned at the sound of his brother's voice, "Oh, Feliciano, I was actually looking for you. Do you know where the extra blankets are kept?"

"Oh? uh, yeah. Over here," he directed Lovi over to what he guessed was the equivalent to a hall closet and gave his brother a couple thick, warm blankets, "Thanks," Lovi mumbled through the blankets in his mouth. If Lovino didn't know any better, he would have thought his brother looked confused. Lovi shrugged it off as his brother's usual cluelessness and headed back to the Riolu, who he still didn't know the name of. He nudged the door open and to his surprise, the Riolu was sitting up looking around the room with a startled expression. When Lovino entered the Riolu jumped in fear or surprise. Lovino wasn't sure which. "Oh," Lovino put the blankets down briefly so he wouldn't have to speak through them. "Thank Arceus your alright," Lovino gave him the closest thing to a friendly smile he could muster and picked the blankets back up to give to him. The Riolu just stared at him as if he were insane, "Uh, Is.. There a problem?"

"You're a talking Pokémon..." the Riolu murmured softly, never breaking eye contact.

"Eh, come again?" Lovino must have had ice in his ear or something, because he could have sworn the guy had just said-

"You're a talking Pokémon," the Riolu repeated louder, voice dripping with disbelief.

Oh. So that was what he said.

Lovino's ears drooped in confusion. He tiled his head and dropped the blankets again. "Uhm, yeah. You are too, you know. You're a Riolu after all."

"What?" the Riolu tilted his head confusedly and upon feeling his ears-or whatever they were-flop against his cheek blinked in disbelief, immediately looking down at his hands in horror. "Huh? But I was a human before. How did this happen?"

Lovino mentally face-pawed _'Shit. This guy's insane.'_ he thought with a sigh, "You look like a regular Riolu to me."

He saw the Riolu check himself over, waved his tail around a little when he found it as if to see if it were his. Maybe he was telling the truth, if not this was one elaborate prank. The really weird part was when he tried to get up. He failed almost immediately. One of Lovino's ears pricked up in curiosity.

"Here," Lovino said moving next to him "Use my back to steady yourself."

The Riolu hesitated slightly, but did as Lovino had said. He wobbled slightly, even with Lovino's help, which was enough to convince Lovino he definitely had no idea what the hell he was doing.

"If you're really a human, then how did you get here?" Lovino had to ask. It was clear by the look on the Riolu's face that he'd pulled a blank.

"I-i don't remember."

Lovino looked up at him with pity in his gaze, "Do you remember anything at all?" he asked quietly.

The Riolu looked down and brought his paw to his muzzle in concentration. He nodded slightly after a moment, "My name," he answered, "That's it."

Lovino sighed, "What's your name, then?"

"Daniel."

Lovino's ears pricked, '_Daniel, huh? Sounds like a human name to me. I guess this **isn't** a prank, then'_ He smiled slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but a sudden tremor violently jostled the ground beneath them. Daniel was immediately knocked off his feet, and Lovino didn't fare much better, but at least when the tremor settled he could actually get back on his feet without needing assistance. Luckily Daniel had fallen onto the bed and hadn't been hurt too badly.

"Crap! Lovino! Are you okay in here?" Dakota burst in with a worried expression, with Feliciano and Ivan, the Weavile, all trailing in behind her. Feliciano and Dakota actually looked worried. Ivan? Not so much. He was smiling. That smug bastard.

"Daniel and I are just fine. We're not babies, dammit!" Lovi growled with his usual wall of attitude present as always.

Dakota glared at him, non-verbally chiding him for being an ass to her all the time, failing to notice Daniel until just then. She brightened up quite a bit when she noticed him "Oh, hi there!"

Daniel looked at her with a stoic expression and waved diffidently at her, keeping his mouth shut. The fact that he was antisocial becoming more and more obvious.

Dakota pouted and padded discontentedly from the room, the only one following her this time was Ivan, who only seemed to have eyes for Dakota anyway. Feliciano stayed with his twin, wanting to know what Daniel was like, since it was obvious the Riolu wasn't going to talk to him directly.

"Lovi, why was Daniel out in the snow?"Feliciano's ears quirked curiously.

"He lost his memories, amnesia, I think. Even he doesn't know." Lovino answered bluntly, ear twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Oh," Feliciano's eyes filled with pity, "That's so sad!" Feli's ears drooped in sadness as he looked over at Daniel.

Daniel shrugged as if to say 'I can't be sad about what I don't remember.'

Lovi sent Feli a look and turned to Daniel after he backed off, "Do you want to come live with us down by Treasure Town? It's a lot warmer down there, and there's a beach as well. I just figure since you don't know how you got here and this place isn't the best place for Fighting types, you know.." Lovino suddenly felt a bit nervous for some reason and he felt himself blush. _'WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING!? I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL!'_ Lovi mentally smacked himself for being stupid. "B-but you don't have to if you don't want to!" Lovi added, not wanting to force Daniel into anything.

Daniel lifted himself out of the bed, wobbling slightly, still not completely used to the new way in which he had to walk. He slowly made his way over to Lovino and put his paw on the bun type thing on Lovino's head with a small, soft smile of acceptance. It was impressive that they could communicate non-verbally already. It'd taken a long time for Lovi and Feli to learn, and they were twins. Then again, they were polar opposites.

Daniel stayed silent around Feli, though, so the walk back to their house was unpleasant so far. Lovi sighed, it was times like this that he let his mind wander. He looked down at his paws as he walked, crisp, newly fallen snow crunching beneath them. When his mind wandered, it always ended up reminding him that he wanted to start an exploration team, and he'd have to put it off because you must have at least two members to start an exploration team. He'd asked his brother, but his brother merely responded with: _"No way! Mystery Dungeons are scary!" _and nearly ran away in fear. He looked back at Daniel. _'Maybe he'd want to join. I'm sure we could figure out something about him if we travel. Being part of an exploration team would be a good way of doing that. Who knows what mysteries those dungeons hold, and he definitely doesn't look weak, so maybe...- no I can't ask him that now. We just met today! Plus we're not anywhere close to the Guild, yet. I can ask him later.' _Lovino decided with a mental nod. He couldn't help feeling a little excited, there was still a chance he could start an exploration team!

As he pondered the idea of what it would be like if he and daniel started up an exploration team, a distressed looking Frostlass came up to them.

"Have you seen a Snowrunt running around here? I can't find him anywhere. I'm afraid he might have fallen down into a Mystery Dungeon... Could you maybe help me?"

Lovino looked up at her and spared a glance at Daniel. He looked confused. _'Shit, that's right. He probably has no idea what a Mystery Dungeon is!' _Lovino mentally face pawed again. His brother looked like he was going to shit himself just from hearing about a Mystery Dungeon being in the area, so Lovino took the initiative.

"I'll help."

Feliciano looked at his brother as if he'd gone insane. Daniel merely tiled his head and nodded to the Frostlass, deciding to go with Lovino instead of wait outside for him. The Frostlass looked surprised as if she hadn't been expecting they'd actually do it. She looked at them gratefully, words couldn't describe the sheer gratefulness they found on her face.

"Just show us to the dungeon." Lovino said, taking a brave step forward.

"Oh, yes, this way," the Frostlass said guiding them to the dungeon.

It looked like a regular cave from Daniel's point of view, But Lovino knew better. This was a Mystery Dungeon, there was no mistaking it. Lovino looked up at Daniel with his signature scowl, but his eyes were alive with excitement. Daniel didn't know why this was such a big deal, but wasn't about to let Lovino go in alone. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to let Lovino getting hurt. He seemed like the type to get themself into a lot of trouble without realising it. Daniel looked back at Feliciano briefly to make sure he wasn't going to run away, he seemed like he wanted to, but hadn't yet. Daniel gave a quiet sigh and started into the dungeon.

F1

Daniel looked around the room concernedly, Lovino _had_ come in with him, hadn't he? He wrapped the scarf around his neck tightly, the further in he went; the colder it got. If it was that cold already, he was concerned about the later floors. He frowned, not looking forward to that at all.

Then a scream sounded from a nearby room.

He sprinted toward the sound, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. "Lovino!" he called as he ran in, doubling his pace in seeing his 'friend' had been overpowered. The weakened fire-type lifted his head at the familiar voice, and despite the stoic expression, the Riolu's eyes voiced his concern for him.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to dispel the worry from his voice, but it wasn't working as well as he'd hoped. He only just noticed the Azuril not too far away from them.

"Little fucker can use water-type attacks." Lovino muttered unhappy with how easily he'd been beaten by the little squirt.

Daniel sighed quietly for the second time that day and set a blue, sphere-shaped berry by Lovino's muzzle, guessing it would help him feel better. That is, as long as it wasn't poisonous. Damn, he needed to learn to think things through! hopefully Lovino knew if it was or not.

He turned to the Azuril, not quite sure how to use attacks yet. Maybe he just had to say the attack's name?

"Water gun!" it cried.

That voice. It was dead now. He never wanted to hear that squeaky ass voice again. He evaded the attack easily, watching as it hit the wall beside Lovino. He frowned, "Quick attack," he muttered, hitting the Azuril head-on. It was out like a light. Lovino looked up at him with a pout after eating the Oran Berry,

"Show off."

"What?" Daniel asked softly tilting his head slightly.

"You knocked it out in one hit. No fair." Lovino pouted heading for the stairs that weren't too far from where the battle had taken place.

Daniel stifled a pout and followed quietly.

F2

Lovino followed behind the silent Riolu with a discontented scowl, not wanting to show that he was actually enjoying the exploration. His partner wasn't even saying anything! How could he be enjoying himself? He let the scowl drop in slight confusion. What was with this guy anyway? His sence of direction was awesome. It'd taken them hardly any time at all to find the stairs. He scowled again when Daniel turned to look at him. _'He doesn't have to know I'm enjoying myself'_ he thought to himself, a faint smirk working its way onto his muzzle

F3

Even Lovino, the fucking Fire type, was getting cold in this dungeon, and could only imagine how bad it was for Daniel, however the Fighting type showed no signs of slowing down or even minding the most likely sub-zero temperatures of the ice encased cave. He just kept up his current pace, looking back at him once or twice to make sure that he was still there. _'Or wondering why you're still following him.'_ the darker corner of his mind insisted, as if wanting to get him even more pissed at his situation.

"Are you alright?"

The sudden calm voice from in front of him startled lovino from his troubling thoughts.

"Huh-oh, yeah, fine, why?"

The silent Riolu merely pointed behind Lovino at a now-unconcious Marill, "You kept walking without noticing that behind you, I don't know how long it'd been there before I knocked it out," he answered quietly, feeling the need to explain.

Lovino looked at it in disbelief, how had he not noticed that? Much less Daniel flooring it?

Daniel supressed a shiver, and sensing he wasn't about to get a reply, simply said, "Come on, the stairs are over here. We should be close to the pit now.

F4

Lovino looked around the large room and immediately found the stairs.

"Pfft, too easy." Lovino rolled his eyes at Daniel.

_'You're not the only one who can find stairs'_ he thought smugly as he started over to it, and was immediately intercepted by an Marill.

_'Well shit...'_

"Oh fuck.. Da-"

"Water gun!" The Marill interrupted, said attack immediately firing and hitting Lovino point-blank in the face.

The built up pressure sent Lovino tumbling into Daniel's waiting arms. Daniel glared at the Maril, unimpressed and not too happy about his comrade only just hanging on to conciousness.

"Quick attack," he said, immediately shooting forward into the round Pokémon, still holding Lovino.

The Marill flinched slightly but continued its assault, "Water gun!"

Daniel frowned as he evaded the attack, and quickly kicked the Marill in the face, narrowing his eyes as the Marill fainted. He set Lovino down by the stairs to let him rest. The next room was the pit, and he wanted the kid they were saving to have a good impression of them, so he single handedly defeated any Marill or the occasional Spheal that had the nerve to mess with them, and moved on as soon as Daniel deemed Lovino well enough to continue, which was in all honesty a while _after_ Lovino had healed fully.

Ice Cave Pit

The cave's pit was in truth, a large room with pretty ice crystals here and there. There was a large chunk missing from the wall in front of them, it seemed.

"There's a legend about this cave, you know," Lovino muttered, eyes trained to the missing piece of wall, "They say this is the cave where the Guildmaster Rank Rescue Team, Team Gravitation, saved a Scizor that gave them Special rank."

Daniel listened half heartedly, focusing mainly on the soft look on Lovino's face when he talked about it.

"They were the ones who made me want to become an Explorer, but.." He trailed off sadly looking down, "No one will start a team with me."

"I will," Daniel replied before really thinking about it.

"Wh-R-Really?" Lovino asked, genuinely surprised. He hadn't been planing to ask yet.

"Yes," Daniel said, "Today was fun, I guess, and I don't know anything about this place, so this would help me learn more about this place and you can Explore," Daniel spared Lovino a small smile.

"Awwww! Kouki! They're just like we were as kids! That's adorable!" A female voice gushed from behind them.

"Hah, yeah, you're right, it's kind of funny," a male voice chuckled.

Daniel looked behind him at the rapidly advancing pair of Pokémon and tilted his head, confused as to why they were A) there, and B) talking as if they weren't in the room.

Lovi's eyes widened when he saw them, "Daniel, that's Team Gravitation! Kouki the Pikachu, and Ruka the Eevee."

Daniel didn't look impressed, but Lovi seemed to respect them, so he didn't say anything.

"Ha~ It's kinda funny that someone knows about us up here. We don't come up here on missions very often," The Eevee, now identified as Ruka, chimed happily, "We can hardly go two feet in Treasure Town without being crowded by several Pokémon."

Lovino was excited even if he tried to deny it, he didn't notice the Snowrunt they'd been sent after was now trembling behind him.

Daniel found it funny, but remained empathetic in the presence of others. He tapped Lovino on the shoulder to get the male's attention and directed it at the mellow dramatic, teary eyed snowrunt.

"Oh, now that we found you, we can finally get you back to your mother," Lovino said twirling his tail around the small pokemon.

Ruka looked confused for a second, but brightened back up again a little later, "Oh! You aren't a rescue team yet? and here I was, about to ask you your Team's name!" she laughed, "Silly me!"

"Oh yeah.." lovino murmured, "I didn't think one up, do you have any suggestions, Daniel?"

Daniel's face didn't reveal any emotion, but in his head Daniel was sifting through possible Team names and decided on Daybreak. Day for Lovino, since the sun is a big ball of fire, Break for himself since he was pretty sure Riolu were Fighting types, "Team Daybreak," he murmured softly.

"Huh? What'd he say? I couldn't hear him, but I think his mouth moved!" Ruka said blinking in confusion, "did you see it, Kouki?"

Kouki nodded, "I couldn't hear it either."

Lovino shook his head dismissively, "He said, Team Daybreak. Personally I like the name."

"Ooooohh! I like it too!" Ruka said hopping up and down excitedly, "Do you like it, Kouki?" she smiled brightly at her partner.

"It sounds cool to me," Kouki nodded supportively.

"Oh, here! Every explorer should have these, they can be rather useful when you're in a pinch." Ruka smiled excitedly digging through her treasure bag and digging multiple things out, like Oran Berries, Heal Seeds, Max Elixirs, Reviver Seeds, a couple Gravel Rocks, and a Gold colored bow, even a Luminous Orb or two.

"Woah! These items are pretty rare! Are you sure?" lovino eyed the gifts unsure about his right to take them.

"If I gave you common things it wouldn't be a very good gift, then, would it?" she flashed him a smile, "I know! As a part of the gift, we can escort you back to Treasure Town, that will give your Team some real help getting off the ground."

"Wha-how'd you know that's where we were going?" Lovino's surprised expression was getting some real exercise today.

"I've seen you arround, doing what Kouki used to do, pacing infront of the guild. I can only guess why," she said knowingly

Lovino looked down in embarrassment, hiding his face from the superior team.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, she said i used to do it too. You're not the first to do it, and you won't be the last. That guild can be intimidating at first," Kouki said, speaking up for once on his own.

Lovino looked up in astonishment, but nodded.

"Yay, Yay! Let's go! I'm excited to see everyone's faces when we come back with these two! Chatot will probably take you two straight to the Guildmaster instead of beating around the bush like he did when we were nwebies! Oh, and tell everyone hi for us! We hardly ever go in there, so we never get to see our guild friends anymore, maybe they've even graduated by now, like us!" Ruka said energetically.

Kouki smiled at her, nodding in agreement, "I bet Bidoof's still there."

Ruka giggled in response, "Yup yup!"

They broke in to a fit of laghter, leaving Lovino and Daniel standing there in confusion.

"Who...?" lovino asked, tilting his head.

"Ah, don't mind us. It's nothing." Ruka gasped between breaths as she recovered from laughing so much.

Daniel and lovino shared a confused glance, but nodded at her.

"Right! now let's wrap your request up and get out of this cold! I'm freezing my tail off!" Kouki muttered with a shiver.

Ruka just smiled at him and started for the door, Kouki directly behind her. Daniel waited until Lovino had picked up all of the items the elder team had left before following them out.

XxXxX~outside~XxXxX

"Oh, thank you, you two!" The Frostlass bowed gratefully to Lovino and Daniel.

"Heeeeey!" Ruka said smiling, "You're that frostlass who froze Scizor, weren't you!"

The Frostlass nodded with a confused look before a look of recognition crossed her features, "Oh! You're the ones who came to _save_ that Scizor!"

"Mmhmm! We've grown quite a bit since then, huh?" Ruka smiled, "It seems you've moved on since then."

"True, true, you're exploites reached me, even you've really gotten strong," the Frostlass smiled, holding her child close to her, "I'd love to remeniss, however, i have to get this one back home. You two, please accept this as a reward," the Frostlass gave them a heavy small-sized sack with money and berries in it, "I'm sorry it isn't much, but I hadn't been expecting him to fall into a Mystery Dungeon like that."

"No problem," Lovino dismissed her with a smile and a wave.

Daniel snorted, "Says the one who nearly fainted twice."

"Did he say something?" the Frostlass asked tilting her head.

"Waaaah!" Ruka pouted, "He's so quiet!"

Lovino glared at him in irritated way, "He didn't say anything, right?"

Daniel rolled his eyes with the small hint of a smile.

Kouki and Ruka exchanged a glance and smiled knowingly.

"Well, I'm off, goodbye you guys. Don't be strangers now," Frostlass said, waving at them as she left.

"Alright! Now let's get a move on!" Ruka exclaimed happily, running full speed back towards Treasure Town.

The trip had gone surprisingly fast, even with Ruka and Kouki's constant chatter and the fact Daniel didn't even try to converse. He felt bad that Daniel had lost his memories. Maybe he'd been more social before he lost them, or maybe he was over thinking it. Lovino looked back at Daniel the later had decided to bring up the rear and was walking behind them slowly. His eyes were closed with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked as though he were thinking. Lovi hadn't realized he was staring at him until Daniel opened his eyes and tilted his head at him.

Ruka snickered slightly, having turned her attention to them for the moment, "That's so cute~"

Kouki looked at Ruka with a small frown of neglect. Lovino had heard the rumors that those two were mates, but it really never occurred to him that they might be true. Or, had any real support, but it seemed that Kouki at least wanted it that way. Ruka patted Kouki's ear playfully and smiled at him. Kouki couldn't help but smile.

When they approached the guild, Ruka stood on the grate teasingly, excited to see Diglett's reaction to her footprint after so long.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

Ruka blinked in surprise, the voices were different, but somehow the same. Was it still diglett and Loudred?

"The footprint is... It's..."

"Sentry? SENTRY?"

"Exploud! It's Ruka!"

"WHAT?!"

"Raise the gate you sillies! It's just me!" Ruka smiled happily, _'Exploud, huh? Loudred must have evolved.. lucky.._' she thought as she sauntered off the grate and let Kouki get on.

"Kouki's here too!"

"I KNOW I'm telling the GUILDMASTER!"

The gate was thrown up in a hurry as the guild spilled out to greet them. Everyone had evolved that could Corphish was now Crawdaunt, Diglett was now Dugtrio, Bidoof was now Bibarrel, and of course Loudred was now Exploud.

"Friendly friends!" the Guildmaster chimed as he ran out and hugged Ruka and Kouki.

Daniel and Lovi stood back, neither one liking strangers that much.

Ruka smiled happily, "Nice to see you again, too, Wigglytuff"

"Hehe," Kouki laughed softly

"Oh, yeah, Guild master? We brought two Pokémon who want to become an exploration team,"

"Oh my gosh! It will be so fun having rookies around again! Eek!" Sunflora cheered excitedly, going over to look over the newbies.

"It sure will, yup yup!" Bibarrel said before lumbering over to them.

Daniel took a large step away when they got too close.

"Daniel, you're going to have to get used to them. They'll be our fellow apprentices once we start." Lovino reminded him.

"Oh my gosh! You're a boy? I didn't notice! Eek!" Sunflora cried, just noticing Lovino was male.

And with that, Lovino's short fuse was lit.

3

2

1

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT!?" Lovino exploded, being held back by Daniel

"Aw, don't take it personally, Lovino. It was just an accident," Ruka scolded lightly, being less hyper for once.

Lovi huffed and sat beside Daniel with a scowl.

"C'mon, friends, wonderful friends! Let's get you signed up!" Wigglytuff chimed, breaking the tension easily, leading everyone back down to the guild's 2nd underground floor.

"So, what's your team name?" Wigglytuff asked as they walked in to the Guildmaster's chamber.

"Team Daybreak," Lovino said nonchalantly

"All right! Registering as Daybreak! YOOM-TAH!"

Wigglytuff started dancing around, "Congratulations! From now on you are an official Exploration Team!"

He waddled forward slightly and pulled out a box "I present you with this commemoration!"

Wigglytuff set down the box in front of them.

"An Exploration Team Kit?" Lovi tilted his head slightly at it.

"Yup, it's what every exploration team needs. Quick, open it up!"

Lovi opened the box and looked inside it curiously, "Yes! now we have a place to store all that stuff Team Gravitation gave us earlier!" Lovino smiled, pulling out their new treasure bag.

"Not only that!" Wigglytuff chimed, you also get a Wonder Map and Explorer Badges!"

Daniel turned his badge over in his paw a couple times and came to a conclusion:

he liked shiny things.

"Why don't you take a peek inside your treasure bag?" Wigglytuff suggested, dancing around again.

"Let's see..." Lovino said as he struggled to open it. Daniel thought it was a bit cute to watch, but eventually picked up the bag and put it on so Lovino could look in easier.

"Thanks," he muttered, not happy about needing help, "Holy crap, are you kidding me?!" lovino cried, pulling out two ribbons, "A Joy Ribbon and a Cobalt Ribbon!"

Daniel pinned his explorer badge to the back of his scarf to hold the ends together and went to check out the bows. He felt drawn to the blue one and picked it up, also examining it. It wasn't near as shiny as the badge, but he liked the colour. He put the bow back in to the bag and tried to pay attention to Wigglytuff's mildly important drabble.

"Those two items are special. I'm sure they will help you on your journey!" he said happily

"Thanks!" lovino called as they were escorted out by Chatot.

"You will be staying in Team Gravitation's old room," he informed them, escorting them down the hall.

Lovi picked the one closest to the door since Daniel didn't like being close to others. Lovi just figured he would want to be as far away from the others as he could, and for once he was right. Daniel felt grateful that he didn't have to sleep closer to the strangers than he already was, so he was happy.

"You will live here while you work for us. Things will start getting busy for you tomorrow! So rise early and start living up to our code! Don't stay up late, go to sleep early tonight. That is all." Chatot chimed before walking out.

Before long, it got dark, and Lovino layed down in his bed, signifying to Daniel that he thought they should get some sleep. A while later there was shuffling from the other side of the room. "Oh, Daniel, are you awake? Arceus, today was hectic, huh? I honestly thought Wigglytuff would have been more intimidating, but he's not. I'm actually kind of excited for tomorrow and all of our adventures after that. I'm getting sleepy, see ya tomorrow, Daniel," he murmured quietly before drifting in to a peaceful sleep.

_'So... now i'm apprenticing at this guild.. The Pokémon here are insane besides Lovi and we'll be going on adventures every day... It's not that I'm not grateful for everything Lovino's done so far, but one question remains... Who am I, and why am I a Pokémon? Uhg, i'm tired. I guess i'll go along with it, since I don't have anything else to do while I try to figure out how I got myself into this mess.. Maybe the answer will come with time..'_ Daniel thought as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE! IT'S LIKE 6,000 WORDS, BUT WHO CARES!?**_

* * *

Team Daybreak (Lovi and Dani) normal rank (for the moment ;] )

Team Gravitation (Ruka and Kouki) Guild master Rank (special)

* * *

A/N: Who likes Antisocial!HeroXTsundere!Partner? I put a lot of thought into these two so I hope you guys like it! It's yaoi Fluff so don't like don't read. AND NO FLAMING PLEASE! i'm going to put up descriptions of my oc pokemon so hold on, kay


	2. Temper and Antics

Daniel's internal clock got him up obscenely early, he rubbed his oddly colored blue eyes and looked over at Lovino, he smiled slightly at the sleeping Pokémon. Of course he wouldn't be awake, he didn't figure anyone but him was yet. He walked silently to the window and gazed out at the sunrise.

"I wonder if I used to do this a lot before I lost my memory... I guess it's better not to think about it. It's not like it's important," he murmured to himself quietly.

"Fwaaaaaaaah..." Lovino yawned, rubbing his amber eyes with his paws tiredly, "Daniel..? What are you doing up so fucking early?" he sighed, looking up at him.

"I got up naturally early. I don't know why," Daniel said, turning to look at him, "You can go back to sleep, sorry for waking you.."

"Oh? Oh, no problem. Everyone else will be up soon for morning briefing, anyway," Lovino murmured, looking away, blushing slightly.

Daniel tilted his head in confusion, "Lovino, your face is red, are you okay?"

"Ah! Um.. Y-yeah, fine, let's just get going," Lovino stuttered, heading for the door.

Daniel was very confused by his actions and pulled him back over by his tail, "Not if you're sick, we're not," he said sternly, almost protectively.

Lovino seemed to blush worse at the action, "I'm not sick, okay! let's just go."

Daniel flinched at the harsh tone, looking down, feeling he'd done something wrong.

Lovino sighed quietly and rubbed his head against Daniel's chest in a form of hug, "I'm sorry for yelling, but I really am fine, don't worry," he muttered, nudging Daniel's arm and walking with him out of the crew rooms and out in front of the Guild master's chambers where the other early risers had already assembled.

"Eek! The rookies are already up! They are nothing like Ruka and Kouki. Kouki was woken up by Loudred every morning and Ruka sometimes even slept through him!" Sunflora said, turning to Chimecho

Chimecho laughed, sounding reminiscent of ringing bells, "True, she was always a heavy sleeper."

Lovino huffed, quickly getting tired of being compared to the elder team.

Daniel easily caught on to his partner's feelings and said what had to be said, "We are nothing like them. Stop comparing us."

Everyone just stared at him in disbelief, including Lovino.

"What..?" he murmured

"You.. Just spoke in a normal tone.." Lovino said, "That everyone could hear."

"I THOUGHT he was MUTE," Exploud said, lumbering in from the crew rooms.

"It's not that bad..." Daniel murmured, but no one heard him.

"Enough!" Chatot scolded, flapping his wings, "At this rate, you'll wake the Guild Master. Now that the guild is in full attendance, I suppose it doesn't matter, but please refrain from waking him in the future. It could get ugly."

Some of the guild members winced at the mental image.

Lovino and Daniel merely tilted their heads.

Chatot nodded and opened the door to the guild master's chambers, "Guild master? It's time to address the guild."

At the sound of Chatot's voice, Wigglytuff stumbled out tiredly, "Yooom... Tah..." he yawned.

"Is.. He asleep..?" Lovino murmured, looking over at Daniel, Who merely shrugged.

"O-of course not!" Chatot flapped his wings in irritation, "Isn't that right, Guild master?"

"Zzzzz..."

"..."

"His eyes are wide open.." Lovino muttered, a bit repulsed by it.

Chatot sighed, a bit annoyed, and started the morning cheers, "One!"

"Don't shirk work!"

"Two!"

"Run away and pay!"

"Three!"

"Smiles go for miles!"

As expected, Daniel's "cheers" were so quiet no one could hear them and Lovino's were second only to Exploud.

"OK, Pokémon, get to work!"

"HOORAY!" everyone cheered as they scattered to do their various guild work.

Lovino turned to Daniel looking a bit nervous, "So.. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Um.. I don't know..." Daniel looked around in confusion.

"What are you two doing wandering around like that?" Chatot said hopping foreword.

"But we didn't-" Lovino began.

"Come with me," Chatot cut him off, heading for the ladder.

Lovino huffed, hating being cut off, and looked at Daniel briefly before following.

Once on the first under ground floor Chatot stopped in front of the bulletin board to their right and began scanning it for low level jobs, "You two are just starting out, we wouldn't want to send you on any difficult jobs right off the bat.."

Lovino scoffed quietly when Chatot showed him the job he'd picked, "You can't be serious. A retrieval mission?"

"I am serious. I'll have you know Team Gravitation started out on a similar mission."

That made Lovino stop in his tracks and glare daggers at Chatot's back as the bird Pokémon left, "That's it!" Lovino cried pinning the job they were given back on the bulletin board and went to the other one in a fit of rage and snatched a random one off the board, stomping out angrily.

Daniel followed with a sigh '_N__ow the fun starts...'_ he thought

Daniel followed him all the way to the mountainous area described on the rescue letter. A shiny Eevee with sparkling blue eyes was sitting at the entrance to the dungeon.

Lovino nudged her shoulder, "Are you the one who sent this request?"

The Eevee jumped at the sudden voice, "Ah! Yes, my name is Keiko," she said with a strained smile. It was obvious it was a fake one to hide her nerves.

"Well then, Keiko, we should get going. You said this guy is on B7F right?" Lovino verified.

Keiko nodded, looking a bit upset, "Please hurry... Please bring Tino back..."

Lovino smiled, "Of course! We're a Rescue team, after all!"

XxXxX

"This. Is Hell." Lovino groaned, "Why are there so many damn Ground Types here!?"

"Come on, Lovino.. There was only three," Daniel said with a small sigh, "You don't see me complaining about the Ghost Types.. I can't even hit those.."

"If our opponent is either of those types, we're screwed..." Lovino muttered angrily.

"Don't think like that, Lovino, we'll be fine." Daniel said, putting a supportive paw on his head, trying to cheer him up. He looked over at the stairs leading to the seventh floor with a frown.

"Well, there are the stairs... Are you ready for this Daniel?" Lovino asked, Looking up at him with a small smile, appreciating Daniel's effort.

Daniel blushed slightly at the smile and looked away in embarrassment "Uh.. Y-yeah, I am..."

"Then let's go," Lovino said, taking the lead, Daniel following quietly.

XxXxX

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Lovino cried, now being towered over by a 9'2" Golurk with red where the yellow should have been.

"It's a Pokémon called a Golurk!" called a Pikachu that was being held tightly by the monstrosity in front of them, "It's a Ground/Ghost Type! Fighting, Normal, and Electric moves don't even faze this thing!"

Lovino glanced over at Daniel, knowing nothing he did would work against this thing, "Daniel, you work on getting the Pikachu down! I'll try to down this thing!"

"Hey! My name is Tino, _thank you very much!_" The Pikachu huffed.

Daniel ignored Tino and jumped and punched the Golurk's arm. It didn't do as much as using a move would have on any other Pokémon, but his moves wouldn't have damaged it at all. Not to mention the level difference must be insane.(Lv 11 against a Lv 43 no, really?)

Lovino used Ember, causing it to growl and take a step toward Lovino, now looking angry. It dropped Tino and Lifted it's foot preparing to use Earthquake.

Daniel gasped and used Endure last minute.

All he heard was a pained scream.

"NO! LOVINO!" Daniel ran toward him, not giving a shit about the Golurk or anyone else at the moment, not even himself. His only thought was that he had to get to Lovino. Lovino was the only thing that mattered.

He picked up the limp and battered body of his friend and held him close, thanking whoever the hell Arceus was that he was only unconscious and not.. Well, he'd rather not think about that.

The Golurk started foreword and held his palm up to Daniel, about to use Psychic. That was overkill since Daniel was only hanging on by one hit point at most and knew that if this hit him, he would most likely die. Even so, he positioned himself in front of Lovino, not wanting his friend to incur any more damage and die. He would keep him safe even if it meant his life.

"Humph, don't be stupid and stand aside. Take him with you," a voice came from behind him. He turned abruptly, having not expected it. A pure white Kabutops with an ice blue scarf came up beside him.

"Are you deaf? I said move," the stranger huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Daniel picked Lovino up carefully and stood to the side with Tino, who had avoided the most of the Earthquake since he was in mid air for most of it.

Tino looked at Lovino's limp body, feeling a bit bad about it.

Daniel and Tino merely watched as the stranger shot foreword with a Surf attack, knocking the Golurk over.

It groaned, getting to it's feet and used Stone Edge, which the stranger easily avoided.

The Kabutops used Ice Beam mid dodge to finish off the Golurk and turned to leave.

Seeing as Daniel wasn't going to say anything, Tino called after him, "What is your name?"

"Hershel," he called back, not bothering to turn around.

Daniel nodded, indicating that he heard and held Lovino close, feeling as if his world depended on Lovino being alright. He shuffled through the things they'd picked up on their way there and gave Lovino the seed he'd called a Reviver Seed, hoping it would do as the name implied. He let out a sigh of relief as Lovino showed signs of consciousness immediately. He buried his muzzle in Lovi's short fur, holding him close, never wanting to let go.

"D-Daniel..?" Lovino murmured as if waking from a bad dream.

"Lovino.."

"Daniel, where did that Gol-whatever go?" he asked, looking around in confusion.

Daniel simply pointed at it, not in the mood for talk at the moment, "Lovino, You scared me.. Never do that again.."

"Daniel..." Lovino murmured with a blush. He nuzzled Daniel's cheek comfortingly, "I'll try, but no promises."

"If you guys are done, can we get out of here before that thing gets up?" Tino said, rolling his eyes, brushing a tuft of fur out of his face.

"Oh, shit, umm.." Lovino blushed horribly, scrambling out of Daniel's lap and searching for his explorer pin, "Y-yeah, let's go."

XxXxX

"Thanks so much for saving him!" Keiko smiled happily "We'll be waiting at the guild with your reward," she said as they left for the guild.

Lovino sighed, "That was a nightmare... " he muttered after they were out of sight.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just taken the retrieval mission," Daniel reminded him, Beginning to walk back to treasure town.

"Don't remind me.. It's all that cheeky bird's fault!" Lovino huffed, passing the blame.

Daniel rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, unaware they were being watched though the bushes.

Duplico laughed quietly "Look at these idiots, Shadow! The Vulpix obviously likes that Riolu. We should mess with them!"

Shadow rolled his eyes at the Ditto.

"Oh, c'mon, It'll be fun!" Duplico pouted at his temperamental Poochyena friend.

"Fine, fine, but this one's on you, I'm not doing anything."

"Shadow.."

"Oh fine!" He muttered, hating how easily Duplico could break him.

"Yay!" Duplico smiled, turning into Lovino and ditching his scarf. He nodded at Shadow, knowing his partner knew what he was getting at.

Shadow sighed slightly before screaming "HELP!"

Lovino's head shot up and dashed that way without a second thought.

"Lovino..?" Daniel looked over at him as he disappeared through the brush in confusion. He sighed and followed slowly, still in pain from not healing properly after the fight with the Golurk. There was a brief commotion behind the brush before Lovino reappeared.

"Pfft.. They ran off.. Cowards." he huffed angrily before smiling at Daniel, rubbing his head against his chest and licking his cheek.

"L-Lovino..? Wh-what are you doing..?" Daniel stuttered, blushing like crazy.

"Oh, nothing~" Lovino smiled flirtatiously.

"This isn't like you.." Daniel looked away, thinking this was some sort of dream.

"Yes it is. I like you a lot." He stated as if it were obvious.

Daniel was flipping out a bit, not sure what to make of this sudden turn of events.

Meanwhile in the bushes Shadow was watching his best friend flirt with that Riolu while he sat there making sure the Vulpix didn't mess up whatever the hell Duplico was doing to the poor guy.

He dug his claws into the ground when duplico licked the guy's cheek "that's going a bit far.." he muttered jealously. before he really knew what he was doing, he released Lovino.

"Daniel! That's not me! it's a Ditto!" Lovino hissed, sprinting out of the brush.

"Wh-what!?" he looked between the two of them and stuttered, not knowing which was which. One of them had to be fake right?

"C'mon, Daniel, you know that's not me." the fake Lovino smiled confidently, "He doesn't even have the right accessory."

The real Lovino looked around his neck and found that the fake was right, he was now wearing a red scarf and the fake was wearing his team bandanna.

Daniel blinked, trying to calm himself down, and noticed that when his eyes were closed he could feel waves of energy. Auras. When he opened his eyes he sighed and walked slowly toward the fake.

"N-No... Daniel..." the real Lovino murmured, looking as if he would cry.

Daniel hid the faintest of smiles at that and shot foreword at the fake, pulling the team bandanna off of him, "You have no right to wear this."

Daniel turned to the real Lovino and smiled at him, motioning him over.

Lovino ran to Daniel, nearly toppling them both over as he tried to hug him upright, "D-Daniel, you ass hole!" he cried, hiding his flushed face in his chest.

Duplico reverted back to his original form and smiled at them. Shadow joined him and sat next to him possessively.

Daniel took the scarf off Lovino, watching it turn from red to a rust color and gave it back to Duplico, where it turned white.

"C'mon Duplico," Shadow muttered, " That's enough 'Fun' for one day."

"Aww, Shadow.. You're such a downer," he pouted, following anyway.

Daniel fastened Lovino's team bandanna around his neck and hugged him, smiling, "Let's go back to the guild. It's getting late."

"Mmhmm.." Lovino murmured, not leaving his side the whole way back.

XxXxX

When they finally got back, Chatot was there waiting for them along with Keiko and Tino. He did not look happy.

"What did you think you were doing!?" he yelled at them, "You could have been killed at your level!"

"But we didn't..." Daniel countered.

"By the skin of your teeth if your appearance suggests anything," Chatot spat, "And while I am impressed that you survived that encounter, it was still unbelievably stupid of you and I expected you to have a little more sense than that."

Daniel flinched and looked down, causing Lovino to glare at Chatot accusingly.

"Leave the guy alone! I'm the one who switched our jobs without looking at it first. So leave Daniel out of it!" Lovino hissed, stepping in front of Daniel defensively.

"...Well.. I suppose if you've learned your lesson, then there's no need to punish you, but don't let it happen again!" he warned.

Keiko came up as soon as they were finished and set out their reward.

"Oh my god, 3000 p!?" Lovino gawked at the large sum of money, "Are you sure!?"

"You saved my partner, of course! It should probably be more!" she said as if it were obvious.

Lovino smiled at her gratefully and Daniel looked at the shiny coins happily. He liked that they were shiny.

Keiko and Tino then said their goodbyes and Chatot came up to them once more, "Now hand over the money, if you please,"

"What?!" Lovino cried, not believing this douche was putting them through anymore hell by taking their money.

"Most of the money made by missions goes to the guild," he said, shuffling through the coins, "Your share comes to about this much."

He handed them 300 p.

"But that's like 10%!" Lovino protested

"Those are the rules of the guild," Chatot said, hopping off with the remainder of the money.

Lovino glared as he left and followed, mumbling curses under his breath. Daniel put a paw between Lovino's ears on that bun thing and smiled comfortingly.

Lovino and Daniel kept to themselves mostly while waiting for dinner, unlike the rest of the guild that were mingling with each other. The other guild members were either put off by Daniel's silence or scared off by Lovino's colorful language.

"Alright, everyone, dinner's on!" Chimecho called, throwing the door to the mess hall open to avoid being trampled.

Everyone ate in a rush except for Daniel, who honestly didn't see the point in eating ravenously like an animal. Awkwardly enough, he was the first one done and headed for the crew rooms, but paused by the door, waiting for Lovino. He came a little while later.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know," He said, Looking up at him.

"I wanted to," he said simply, going in to their room and laying on his bed.

Lovino blushed slightly and followed, laying on his own bed, feeling it was a bit further away from Daniel than he'd like. He pulled his bed closer to Daniel and smiled, slightly embarrassed. To Lovino's surprise, Daniel smiled back.

"We should get some rest, Lovino. Today was a busy day," he murmured tiredly, looking as if he'd drift off right there.

Lovino nodded, deciding he'd put Daniel through enough today and to hold off on his nightly bitching until tomorrow since Daniel was tired.

"Alright, goodnight, Daniel.."

* * *

Hershel - Lord of Ice Termina

Shadow and Duplico - twilightcrystalflame

Keiko and Tino - shippofan2k

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize in advance if anyone of the people above did not like how I Wrote their characters! just pm me if you want it fixed and I will fix it as soon as possible!


End file.
